Get Off Of My Back
by KisandraWesker
Summary: This is my first story that I don't have a summary. Sorry ppl! Don't own Inuyasha or the song 'Get Off Of My Back'. Enjoy!


**Get Off My Back**

**Just read. Don't own Inuyasha or the song 'Get Off My Back' **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Lord Sesshomaru! Hang on!" Ten year old Rin cried as she drew her daggers and sprinted towards the lizard demon. Sesshomaru was badly injured and was about to receive a death blow when Rin stopped the demon. She slashed its back, making it screech in pain, but she didn't see the lake behind it and fell in with a splash. Sesshomaru got the chance and got away, Tokijin in hand. Rin burst out of the water like a missile, daggers ready. Both hit their marks, one in the neck and another in the back. She dragged her daggers through, splattering blood. The demon fell into the lake, making the water turn red with blood. **

**Rin panted, still soaking wet. "Man...he was tricky. Are you ok, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said. "Yes, but I still got some injuries-" "Say no more" she sheathed her daggers "I'll get them treated. Let's go find a place to hide while I treat those wounds," Rin said. She helped Sesshomaru to his feet. Suddenly, a stallion horse galloped their way. Rin yanked Sesshomaru away. She smirked as she jumped on the horse. "This one's a wild one! Let's see if I can tame him," she thought. Immediately, the horse started bucking, but Rin held on. "Rin!" Sesshomaru yelled. But Rin didn't hear him as the horse galloped off, Rin still on.**

**(Verse 1)**

_**Well if you think you can take me on**_

_**You must be crazy**_

_**There ain't a single thing you've done**_

_**That's gonna phase me**_

_**Oh but if you wanna have a go**_

_**I just wanna let you know**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**Yea get off of my back**_

_**And into my game!**_

_**Get out of my way**_

_**And out of my brain!**_

_**Get out of my face**_

_**or give it your best shot!**_

_**I think it's time you better face the fact**_

_**Get off of my back!**_

**Sesshomaru tore after them, following the scent. "Rin, hold on!" he shouted. Rin looked back, nodding, and focused on the horse and the road. "C'mon, stallion! Is that all you can do?!" she said, smiling. The horse heard her words and suddenly made a sharp left turn, almost throwing off Rin, but she regained her balance and got back on. "Woo hoo! You ARE a wild one! Let's see who can outlast who!" she laughed. Sesshomaru heard the commotion and sighed, still running after them. "She's gonna get hurt! I gotta help her!" he thought.**

**(Verse 2)**

_**You know it's all just a game**_

_**that I'm playin'**_

_**I think you can find a way in**_

_**is what I'm sayin'**_

_**Oh but if you wanna a go**_

_**I just wanna let you know**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**Oh get off of my back**_

_**and into my game!**_

_**Get out of my way**_

_**and out of my brain!**_

_**Get out of my face**_

_**or give it your best shot!**_

_**I think it's time you better the fact**_

_**Get off of my back!**_

**Sesshomaru was now beside Rin and the stallion, but the horse reared up, making Rin grip onto the sides as the horse turned around and galloped the other way. Sesshomaru stopped quickly and dashed back after them. "Dang it! Almost had 'em!" he thought then yelled "Rin! Don't get reckless! Hang on!" "Got it!" Rin yelled back as they sped away.**

_**Oh but if you wanna have a go**_

_**I just wanna let you know**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**Get off get off yea!**_

_**Get off of my back**_

_**and into my game!**_

_**Get out of my way**_

_**and out of my brain!**_

_**Get out of my face **_

_**or give it your best shot!**_

_**You know this train's comin' off this track**_

_**Get off of my back!**_

_**Yea get off of my back!**_

_**Get off! Hey!**_

_**Uh get off, get off, get off**_

_**Get off, get off, get off**_

_**Get off**_

_**Get off of my back!**_

**Rin finally stopped the horse with some calming words. The horse panted heavily, tired from running. Rin patted the horse's neck, panting also, sweat dripping from her face. Sesshomaru dashed out from the woods, seeing the horse and Rin, still on. He smiled and patted the horse and helped Rin off. She fell to her knees, tired. "I.. feel...like a ragdoll.." Rin panted. Sesshomaru helped her to her feet. She climbed back on and the three made their way back to their campsite. "Got a name for the stallion?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin thought for a moment then... "Inutashio, right after your father," she said. Sesshomaru smiled. "Father..." he thought. **

**"I'll race ya back!" Rin said, galloping off. Sesshomaru smirked and tore after them.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cool! Rin got a horse and named him after Sesshomaru's father!**

**Review and get a sugar cookie**

**(Rin races by with Inutashio, Sesshomaru tailing them)**

**WHOA! (dives out of the way) Geez! WATCH IT YOU TWO!**


End file.
